Bebop's Baby
by Gohaun
Summary: Re posted, and re-edited. Had some issues before  not sure what  but I fixed it and now it's back in full! When spike and paye find themselves falling in love, some strange things start to happen on Bebop
1. Chapter 1

-1Note from the Author: This is my first Cowboy Bebop story so please review.

This story has some of the thought's of the people on the Bebop. These thought will be in the first person and in italics. Normal actions or other things will be in this font. Also, this story gets a little graphic.

Bebop's Baby

Passion

_I was used to it all by now. The rapping of Spike's fist on the door while I washed in the shower. I hated it, but I had lived with it for the last couple of years, and I was used to it. _

"I'm coming," Faye screamed from inside the bathroom.

Spike stopped rapping on the door. "Hurry up damn it," he shouted before turning and walking away_. Oh, I hate women. Especially that woman. How the hell did she end up with us anyway?_ He shook his head and entered the "living room" where he sat down on the couch and pulled out a cigarette.

"Where's Faye Faye?" Ed asked bounding down the stairs with joy.

"She's in the bathroom," Spike said, blowing out the smoke in the air and watching it as if it would do something.

"I'm out now, are you happy?" Faye said as she entered the room. She had her usual after shower appearance; beads of water rested on her shoulders and arms, while her slim body and hair covered by the towels which had been delicately wrapped.

"Finally," Spike said. But his thoughts were different, _Why does she have to parade around like that? She knows somehow that it drives me nuts. I hate it._

Faye walked passed Spike with a smirk on her face. She was headed toward her room. Spike just sat there smoking what little was left of his cigarette. He soon put it out though and walked toward the bathroom.

He turned on the faucet, but only cold water ran. He turned off the water and stormed towards Faye's room. "Damn it Faye. You used all the hot water." He flung the door open to reveal a naked Faye. _Holy shit,_ Spike thought.

"Would you mind shutting the door?" Faye asked casually. She hadn't made an effort to cover up. She just stood there naked looking at Spike.

"Uh sorry." But he didn't realize what he was doing and he shut the door with him still inside.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Faye was getting impatient now. "Damn it Spike, leave."

Spike snapped out of his trance and opened the door and left. "Damn," was the only word that came out of his mouth.

Ed looked on in confusion _Why didn't Faye Faye throw Spike out?_ She asked herself. But she just bounded back up the stairs not giving it another thought.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jet now walked into the room. "What's all the yelling for?"

"Aw, Faye used all the hot water again," Spike explained.

Jet just sighed, _he should know by now she does that every time_. "Aren't you used to it by now?" Jet asked.

"I've been used to it for a while now. I just get tired of it, that's all." His glance went back to the door, and he envisioned Faye's naked body. _Why the hell did that just come into my head?_ He shrugged it off.

"I got a new lead today," Jet said turning on the computer/TV. "It's a guy by the name of Richard Hards. Calls himself 'the ram'." A picture of a man popped up on the screen.

"What'd he do?" Spike asked. He was trying to pay attention but his thoughts kept traveling the bedroom where Faye was.

"He killed some really important executive guy. They say it was really skillfully done." Jet looked over at Spike and noticed that his gaze was towards Faye's door and not at him. _What the hell is he lookin' over there for?_ But the big man just ignored it and went on. "They say that he's on Jupiter. You up to it?" Jet looked at his partner and waited for an answer.

_What the hell is she doing in there?_ Spike wondered, he had the impulse to just get up and see. But he held himself back, knowing that if Faye knew his weakness she would use it against him to her advantage.

"Yo Spike," Jet said.

"Huh? What?" Spike said.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah."

"So are you up to it?"

"Yeah." Spikes gaze was still on the door.

"What's so interesting over there?"

"Uh.. it's nothing." Spike focused on Jet again.

Jet just sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "I just don't get you sometimes."

Faye sat on her bed fully clothed_. What the hell was he doing? He just stood there like he was in a trance or something,_ she thought. But she put it passed her and walked out of the room.

"Hey Jet," she said as she walked out and sat on the couch. She turned the computer toward her. "So who's this guy?"

"None of your business," Spike spat. He leaned forward and turned off the screen.

"Hey what was that for? You're always complaining that I don't do enough," Faye retorted.

"Yeah well you always screw up. I don't want your help this time. I'll get the ram by myself." He stared at her, and for a moment their eyes met. And there was suddenly silence as they explored each others souls.

_His eyes are so mystical_, Faye thought, _but there's something about them. Something that enchants me; something I like._

_Whoa, what the hell am I doing?_ Spike asked himself, he tried to turn his head but it was as if his neck was broken. H_er eyes are so deep_.

The two sat starring into each others eyes for a moment until Jet cleared his throat. Both jerked back and blinked.

"What the hell was that?" Jet asked.

"I have no idea," Spike and Faye both said.

They looked at each other again, but this time there was hate.

"How long will it be till we can get to Jupiter?" Spike asked getting back on track.

"It'll take a couple days for the Bebop to get there. So we can relax for a while," Jet replied. He put out his cigarette, and got up. "Well I'm gonna go talk to Ed. I think I could use her help with something."

Faye stretched and got up. "I'm gonna go take a nap." She yawned and headed for her room.

Spike watched her, and his thoughts once again filled with the vision of her. _What the hell is this feeling?_ He asked himself, _I've never felt it before. But it's been getting stronger_. He sat for a while and finally when he couldn't stand it anymore he walked to Faye's door and opened it.

Faye turned as the door opened. "What do you want?"

Spike didn't say anything he just shut the door and walked towards her.

"Spike what the hell do you want?" She was getting impatient.

He walked to her and kissed her. _What the hell?_ Faye thought.

_What am I doing?_ Spike finally realized. He pulled away from her and said, "I'm Sorry."

"For what?" Faye got out of the bed, she was only wearing her bra and underwear. She walked up to him, her hands traveled onto his chest and through his hair. She then walked passed him and locked her door.

_What's going on?_ Spike wondered, but he knew perfectly well what was going on. He knew what was about to happen.

Faye's mind was blurry. She wasn't exactly sure why she was doing what she was doing, but soon her hands traveled to the first button on Spikes shirt and undid it. Then the next, and the next, until the shirt was open and you could see Spike's muscles.

She looked up and kissed Spike. She pulled the shirt off of his body and it fell to the floor. Then her hands traveled to his pants, and like clock work she undid the button and unzipped them, like she was a pro.

Spike slipped his pants off and laid Faye down on the bed. His hands slipped gently behind her back and he unhooked the back of her bra, soon sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. He kissed her lips again, and his hands traveled down her stomach and her leg and then back up to her breast where he caressed them. He then left her lips and let his tongue caress her body. She moaned.

Spike stopped for a moment, but only to catch his breath. His heart was pounding. And soon without even thinking he had pulled Faye's underwear off, and it too rested on the floor.

Faye sat up, her heart was also pounding and little beads of sweat had already appeared on her body. Her hand slid over Spikes wet chest and worked downward soon pulling of his boxers.

Spike lay her back down and straddled her body for a moment, but soon he spread her legs and entered her.

Faye moaned and closed her eyes as Spikes body moved up and down, in and out of hers. She began to do the counteraction. Making it more pleasurable for both her and Spike.

Their breathing grew louder as well as their moans, and their actions became clockwork; they no longer had to think about them.

The two went on for hours, moving faster and faster until they were tired and wanted to slow down. But now they had given all they could, Faye screamed out in pleasure as she had an orgasm, and so did Spike and he let his army go. And soon they were so tired they had to stop, and they both fell asleep within minutes.

Meanwhile Jet had talked to Edward about making what he called, a bounty-head tracer. And she agreed. So they worked late into the night. Jet hadn't even bothered to make dinner.

But only after he and Ed had decided to stop for the night did he realize that he hadn't seen or heard from Faye or Spike.

"Hey Ed, have you seen Faye or Spike around?" He asked.

"Nope, Ed no see," the girl said as she jumped to her feet.

_Hmm, that's strange_, he thought _I know that Spike didn't leave yet. We're no where close to Jupiter._ But he just shrugged it off. _Maybe he went to bed early_. So he didn't think about it anymore and went to bed himself.

Faye was surprised to wake up in the morning and find that Spike was still in the bed beside her. She smiled. _He's so cute when he's asleep_, she thought. Just then there was a small tap on the door. Faye moaned, she knew that the small tap was Ed, wanting her to get up and play.

"What do you want Ed?" She asked.

"Does Faye Faye know where Spike is? Edward can't find him," Ed answered from outside.

Faye smiled, but she lied, "No I don't know where Spike is." She ran her fingers through his green hair.

"Okay, Ed will look some more." Then she bounded off down the hall saying in a sing-song way, "Spike where are you?"

Faye smiled. Finally she had awoken with the one she loved beside her. Spikes head rested on Faye's chest and their left hands were locked together. But Faye was tired, she kissed his forehead, yawned, and fell back asleep.

About ten minuets later Spike's eyes opened because of a loud pounding on the door.

"Damn it Faye, get up." Jet's voice was angry.

"Go away Jet," Spike said without giving it a second thought.

The pounding stopped. _What the hell is Spike doing in Faye's room?_ "Spike?" He asked, his voice full of confusion.

Spike sat up and tried not to wake the sleeping Faye, but her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She smiled at him. But he didn't respond. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the concern on his face.

"Jet," was all he said.

"What about Jet?" Faye asked.

"Spike what the hell are you doing in there?" Jet yelled from outside.

Faye's eyes went wide. _Oh my god! What is Jet doing outside? And how does he know Spike is in here?_

"I answered his yell a while ago," Spike said reading the look on her face.

"Damn it answer me," Jet yelled.

"Chill out Jet," Faye yelled.

"Faye, what the hell is going on?" Jet yelled.

"Give us a minute to get dressed and we'll explain everything," Spike said.

_What the hell happened in there?_ Jet asked himself. But he already knew, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Faye sat up in the bed. It was odd now that they were both awake, but she looked at Spike.

"Spike I..." She began to talk but Spike interrupted her.

"Faye don't say anything okay," he said.

"I was just going to say that last night was wonderful." She got out of the bed and began gathering her clothes.

"It shouldn't have happened." Spike followed Faye's actions.

But Faye stopped. She turned and looked at Spike. "So are you saying it was a mistake to sleep with me?"

"Don't take it personal Faye, we both went out of control. It was good. But it shouldn't have happened."

Faye sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes began to swell with tears. But Spike didn't notice. "Why do you feel that way?" She asked.

"What way?" Spike asked not looking at her.

"That what happened last night was a mistake?" Tears streamed down her face, and she told herself something she knew was true. _I love you Spike_. She sat on the bed and continued to get dressed. She wanted to tell Spike the way she felt. But she knew he wouldn't feel the same.

Spike turned to her and saw her tears. "Oh Faye, I didn't mean to hurt you." He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry." He wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"No it's alright, I just got a little emotional." She smiled and wiped away the remainder of her tears. She put on the remainder of her clothes and stood up. They both walked to the door and took a deep breath. "Spike," Faye said.

"Yeah," Spike answered.

"Will you please kiss me once more before I open the door?" Faye was embarrassed, but Spike smiled and did as Faye requested, holding her tight to his body. When they parted, Faye opened the door. A flood of sunlight ran into the small dark room.

Jet stood with his arms folded. "How the hell did this happen?" He asked, knowing that he already knew _what_ had happened.

"Look Jet, yeah things happened last night and.." But before Spike could finish, all three of them heard Edward's song traveling down the hall.

Ed repeated over and over, "Spike where are you?" And soon she came into sight, her hands flopping through the air.

"ED!" all three shouted at the same time.

"Spike, Edward found you!" Ed bounced up and down and she ran to Spike wrapping her arms around his waist.

Faye smiled. Ed was always so trouble free. _I wonder what it would be like to be her. She's always so happy. What goes through that head of hers anyway?_ Faye wondered.

Spike pushed the girl off his waist. "Hello Edward."

They all stood around and nothing was said.

"Okay so what now?" Spike finally asked.

"Ed made something for Spike," Ed said happily.

"Huh?" Spike was confused.

"Jet helped Ed," Ed said gripping Jet's arm.

"We made a bounty-head tracer. It tracks down our bounty heads," Jet explained. "All you have to do is download all the information about him or her and then turn it on and it'll tell you where they are."

"Ed worked hard," Ed sang. She let go of Jet's arm.

"She did most of it. All I did was supervise pretty much," Jet admitted.

Spikes stomach growled, and Faye giggled. But she too was hungry.

"Arg," Spike growled, "Jet I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," Faye admitted.

"Well you've missed two meals, it's no wonder." Jet just smirked. "C'mon, I'll fix us some lunch." Everyone walked out of the hall and entered the living room. Faye and Spike plopped down on the couch and Ed did the same but across from them.

"So where was Spike?" Ed asked. She had wanted to know why it was so hard to find him.

"Well Ed I was just everywhere you weren't I guess," Spike said and he smiled at Faye.

"What was Jet so mad about?" Ed asked.

"Aw it wasn't much," Spike replied. "Just something that happened."

Faye giggled. And a big grin spread across her face, "I guess you could say that." She moved closer to Spike and put her hand on his leg. But he looked at her and shook his head. So she removed her hand and moved back to where she was before.

Ed raised an eye brow and looked suspiciously at her friends. But she shrugged it off.

A few minutes later Jet came out and said, "It's done, but it's too hot to bring out here so you've got to go dish it up in the kitchen." Jet already had a bowl and he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Ed, Faye and Spike all got up and walked into the kitchen. Ed was the first to dish up. And she soon left to eat with Jet. Faye dished up her soup and so did Spike. But Spike put down his bowl and made Faye put hers down, then pushed Faye against the counter and kissed her. There was a small clatter as Faye's surprised hand opened and let the spoon she was holding fall to the ground.

_Oh Spike_, was all that Faye could think.

_Her kiss is so sweet,_ Spike thought_, But why am I doing this? Why do I like it so much?_ The green haired man was confusing himself, so he pulled away from Faye, his hands still around her waist.

Faye smiled, she didn't have any idea what was going on._ A moment ago Spike said that us being together was a mistake, and now he's kissing me without warning. Hmm, I kinda like all of the secrecy. _"What was that for?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to do it." He was telling the truth. The urge had just come over him.

"Okay," Faye said. And she kissed Spike again. But it was short. "We'd better get out there before Jet gets suspicious."

"Yeah." Spike backed away from Faye, he walked over to the two bowls and handed one to Faye.

"I'll be out in a sec." She said reaching down for the spoon she'd dropped. Spike nodded and left. But Faye followed him with her eyes. _I love you Spike_. She gathered her spoon and threw it in the sink. Then she grabbed another one and quickly trotted out to the living room.

"What took you so long?" Jet asked as Faye sat down beside him.

"I dropped my spoon," Faye answered.

"And it takes five minutes to get a new one and put the old one in the sink?" Jet said lamely.

"Jet you know I'm barely ever in the kitchen," Faye said. Jet smirked.

"Oh yeah, never," Spike said.

"Shut up Spike," Faye growled. "It's your fault I dropped the spoon in the first place."

"I know," Spike admitted.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Jet," Faye said.

They all ate in silence, the only noise coming from the TV.

When Jet finished he stood up. "The left over soup is dinner." Spike and Faye moaned. But Ed jumped up in pure delight.

"Yippee, soup," Ed yelled. She ran into the kitchen and put her dishes in the sink.

_She's so happy_. Faye thought as she smiled at the young girl. _I wonder what I was like at that age._

Spike looked over at Faye. _I wonder what she's thinking._ But he just shrugged and turned back to the television.

They all sat around watching TV for the rest of the day. And when dinner came around Jet got up and warmed the soup. Everyone got up and got some soup; eating in silence as they had before.

"So Jet how much longer till we reach Jupiter?" Spike finally asked.

"We should be there by the time we wake up tomorrow," Jet answered.

"Thanks," Spike said.

Faye sighed, she got up and walked into the kitchen. She dumped her dished and walked to the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth there was a knock on the door. "Hold on," She said. She rinsed her mouth and washed her hands. "Come in."

The door opened and Ed walked in. "Edward would like to talk to Faye," Ed said.

"Okay but let's leave the bathroom before Spike gets mad and starts pounding on the door." Faye walked towards the door and Ed followed her. They walked to Faye's room. Faye shut the door and sat on her bed. "Sit down Ed." Ed did as she was told. "So what's up?"

"Edward is sad," Ed answered.

_Edward is sad. That's something I thought I'd never hear_. "Why are you sad Ed?" Faye asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"Tomorrow is Edward's birthday. But nobody on Bebop knows," Ed explained.

"You never told us."

"I know."

"Well then how come you're sad?"

"Edward wants to do something special."

"Oh, and the guys are going to be off hunting their bounty." Faye thought for a minute. "Well hey, we can something tomorrow. We can go down to Jupiter and have a girls day out."

"Oh really Faye, Faye? You mean it?" Ed jumped up and hope filled her eyes.

"I mean it." Faye smiled as Ed jumped up and down.

"Yippee, oh thank you Faye, Faye," Ed purred, then she zoomed out of the room. "Ein guess what."

Faye just smiled. _I'm glad I could make her happy._ She stood up and began to walk to the door. But Spike stood in the doorway.

"Why is Ed so happy?" He asked.

"I promised to spend the day with her tomorrow for her birthday," Faye answered.

"It's her birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't know what we're going to do though. I don't have any money."

Spike smiled, walked into the room and shut the door. "I can give you a couple woolongs. But don't tell Jet."

"Thanks Spike." Faye smiled at him._ He's been so nice to me lately. I wonder why._

"I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Spike turned around and left. Faye followed him. But as soon as Faye left her room and shut the door Ed ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Faye's waist.

"Thank you Faye, Faye. What time will we leave?" Ed asked.

"Come wake me up when you want to leave. Just make sure it's not too early. After eight is fine," Faye answered. "Just walk in and wake me okay."

"Okay." Ed let go of Faye's waist and zoomed down the hall.

"She's so cute," Faye said.

"She's a character, that's for sure," Spike agreed.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. Spending the day with Ed tomorrow I'll need all the energy I can get." Faye turned back to her door and opened it.

"Hey Faye," Spike said.

"Yeah?" Faye turned back to Spike and he kissed her quickly.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night Spike." She turned and entered the room closing the door behind her. Spike smiled at the shut door then walked out to Jet.

"When are we going to leave tomorrow?' Spike asked.

"Whenever we wake up," Jet answered. He was smoking a cigarette.

"Well we'd better get that guy and come home quickly," Spike said.

"Why?" Jet asked as he put out his cigarette.

"It's Edward's birthday tomorrow. If we get back before Ed and Faye maybe we could set up a surprise party for her. She _has_ helped a lot," Spike explained.

"Sounds good to me," Jet agreed.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow morning Jet."

Jet didn't answer, he just shut of the TV and walked into the kitchen. He moaned when he saw the big pile of dishes. But he turned the water on and began to wash them. Putting them in their proper place after he finished. He sighed again and headed off to bed thinking, _I wish they would take care of their own dishes_.

He and Spike barely missed each other. As Spike walked toward Faye's room he thought, _I've got to be near her. I've got to tell her how I feel._ He knocked on the door but got no answer so he just walked in.

"Hello Spike," Faye said. She sat up and looked at him.

"Hey." Spike walked up to Faye. "I need to tell you something."

Faye put her index finger on his lips and said, "Don't say anything Spike. Just kiss me." Spike did as he was told and kissed Faye gently. After that he sat on her bed and starred into Faye's eyes.

"Faye I ..." he began again.

"Shhh." She leaned forward and kissed him as his hands slid behind her back and unhooked her bra. Faye laid back and Spike removed the sheets from her body. Then he removed her underwear as well as his own.

He kissed her body and soon he straddled it. Faye's legs spread and Spike entered her. The two made love for hours that night, and soon they fell asleep.

Faye woke up later that night and whispered softly into Spike's ear, "I love you." Then she pulled the sheets up over her cold body, as well as Spike's and fell asleep.

Ed woke up early the next day, and she waited impatiently for eight o'clock to roll around, and as soon as it did she bounded down the hall and into Faye's room. "Faye, Faye wake up." But she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Spike's naked body next to Faye's under the covers.

A look of disgust came across her face as she looked at the floor and saw the three articles of clothing that lay on it. Faye's bra and underwear, and Spike's blue boxers. She just stood there. She wanted to go to Jupiter, but she didn't think it right to wake Faye up so she turned and started to leave.

"Happy Birthday Edward," Spikes voice was soft.

"Thank you Spike," Ed whispered back.

"Is Jet awake yet?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Jet woke up when Ed did," Ed answered.

"Thanks." Spike smiled at Ed. Ed turned to leave again but Spike called to her. "Don't tell Jet what you saw okay. He might get mad."

"Okay, Edward won't say a thing." Ed saluted to Spike and walked out of the room closing the door behind her quietly.

Spike looked at the sleeping Faye, whose head lie on his chest. He swept a lose hair out of her face. Then he carefully lifted her head of his chest and crawled over her naked body. He covered her and kissed her forehead. He then pulled on his boxers and left Faye's room quietly. Barely getting past Jet unnoticed. But he grabbed his clothes from his own room and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey you're up," Jet said as he saw his partner before he entered the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower before Faye gets up, and then we can leave," Spike said, as he turned on the water. It got warm and he pulled off his boxers and hopped in. _I never told Faye what I wanted to, _he realized,_ but I can do it later._

Faye woke up and noticed that Spike wasn't beside her. She groaned and put her head in her pillow. She was looking forward to waking up with Spike beside her. But she just laid in bed, her head in her pillow.

Spike got out of the shower and got dressed. Then he walked out and ate some breakfast. Then he brushed his teeth, took a couple hundred woolongs from the safe and walked back into Faye's room.

"Faye," Spike said.

"Spike," Faye echoed. And she sat up in her bed. Spike walked up to her and kissed her.

"Here are some woolongs." He handed her the money. "You might want to get up now too. Ed is waiting for you. She walked in this morning."

"What did she say?" Faye asked. She got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Nothing really. She was just surprised. So don't be surprised if she says something about it," Spike answered. "Well I've gotta go. Jet's waiting for me. I'll see you later." He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Good bye Spike. Good luck," Faye said as she pulled on her shirt.

"You too. Have fun with Ed." He walked out of the room, found Jet, and they left.

When Faye was dressed she walked out of the room. "Hey Edward, where are you?"

"I'm in here Faye, Faye." Ed's voice traveled to her from the kitchen.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Faye asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Putting breakfast away. There's a plate for you in the microwave. Jet said that you only have to put it in there for a couple minutes." Ed pointed to the microwave. So Faye ate and soon they were off.

Jet and Spike caught "the ram" in no time thanks to Ed's machine. And Faye and Ed spent most of the day at a carnival, and Amusement Parks.

Jet and Spike got home as soon as they made a pit stop at a store to pick up some party supplies for Ed's surprise. When they got back to the Bebop they decorated the living room, and chilled till the others got home.

When it finally got dark on Jupiter, Ed and Faye traveled home with an array of stuffed animals Ed had won at miscellaneous gaming booths. And once back at the Bebop they stumbled out of the small ship they had been using and into the living room. "Thank you Faye, for everything," Ed said as the walked into the dark living room.

"No prob, I had fun too. Hey wait a second, why are all the lights out?" Faye wondered.

"Surprise," Jet and Spike yelled. And the lights came on.

"Wow, a party for Ed?" Ed asked.

"Yep all for you," Spike said.

"Yay." Ed bounded down the stairs and dropped all her animals. She wrapped her arms around Jet's big waist. "Thank you Jet." Then she went to Spike "Thank you Spike." She then picked up all her animals and took them to her little room. She came back out and took all of the other stuffed animals from Faye and took them to her room. But she returned with a little stuffed dog. She held it out to Faye. "This is for you Faye, Faye," Ed said.

"Sit down Ed. We have something for you," Jet said. He entered the kitchen and came out with a cake. And Spike pulled out two presents from the side of the couch.

"Wow Ed is very grateful," Ed said. She blew out the candles on the cake and ripped open the packages that Spike handed her. A new computer game, and a locket. But as Jet and Ed looked at the computer game Spike pulled Faye aside.

"I have something for you." He pulled something out of his pocket but hid it in his hands.

"You didn't have to buy me anything," Faye said.

"I didn't buy it. Not today anyway." He opened his had to reveal a small ring.

"Oh my God. Spike." Faye was speechless. _What could this mean?_ She asked her self.

"I bought this for Julia a long time ago," he said. "But I want you to have it instead." He picked up Faye's left hand and placed the ring on her middle finger. "Your hands are much more delicate than Julia's." Then he kissed her.

"Thank you so much Spike. It's beautiful." She looked at the ring and hugged Spike, "Thank you so much."

"Hey Spike, Faye, where are you?" Jet's voice boomed from the living room.

"Coming," Spike said. They both walked into the living room. Ed was asleep on the sofa. And Jet had already cleaned up the mess. "Go to bed will ya."

Faye smiled. "You don't have to ask twice." Faye turned and walked toward her room.

"Hey Spike, will you turn out the lights when you go to bed?" Jet asked as he picked up Ed and carried her to her room.

"Good night Jet," Spike said. And he turned off the lights and headed toward his room. But changed his mind and went to Faye's instead. He knocked.

"Come in Spike," Faye answered, and Spike entered.

"I don't want anything to happen, I just want to sleep beside you," Spike said quickly.

"That's alright," Faye said. Spike stripped down to his boxers and Faye got out of bed so Spike could get in.

Faye cuddled close to Spike. She kissed him, and then whispered, "I love you Spike Spigel."

Spike turned to her and smiled. "I love you Faye Valentine."

Faye turned toward him and smiled. She kissed his lips passionately, and turned onto her side. Spike turned onto his side as well and draped his right arm over Faye's side. Holding her close to him. Faye just lay her right arm on his, and the two fell asleep.

Time went on in the Bebop. And it had become a common sight to see Faye and Spike holding hands or kissing. And even more common to see them disappear into one of their two bedrooms; not to reappear until later that night or the next morning.

They were also often found in the same room at night as well. Whether it be Faye in Spike's room, or Spike in Faye's. But they had their nights when they slept alone. But that occurred very rarely, as one would almost always walk to the other's room.

They had gotten close, very close. And Jet didn't mind anymore. _It's better than them fighting all the time_, he constantly thought. And of course we can't forget Ed, who absolutely loved it.

The Bebop no longer had money trouble, as Ed's devise had proved them well. And they were bringing in every bounty they had set out to catch.

But soon a strange turn of events changed everything on the Bebop forever.

Spike had just kissed Faye good-bye. He was out for another bounty and hopped to be back soon. Faye smiled at him and stretched. Letting her sheets fall into her lap. But as soon as Spike left, tears began to stream down her face.

_Why can't I tell him?_ She asked herself, _He'll find out sooner or later. But why can't I tell him? Every time I try my mind goes blank on what to say and I lose my nerve. But why?_ She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the knock on her door, or seen the little red-headed girl walk in.

"What's wrong with Faye Faye?" Ed asked walking over to Faye.

"It's nothing Ed, really," Faye said.

"But why is Faye crying?" Ed asked sitting down next to Faye.

"Oh Ed." Faye wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just that I really need to tell Spike something. But I don't know how, and I'm afraid of what he might do."

"Faye doesn't have to be scared of Spike. Spike loves Faye."

"I know that he loves me, but this may change things."

"What is Faye talking about?" The genius girl looked at Faye with an expression of confusion.

"It's strange to see you confused." Faye laughed. "It's just, Ed." She paused thinking of the right words to say. "Ed, I... I'm going to have a baby."

Ed jumped off the bed in pure delight. "A baby! Faye Faye is pregnant?"

Faye nodded. "But keep it down. Don't say anything to Jet, or Spike. Especially Spike. I want to tell them myself."

"But Edward can tell Ein. Right?"

"Yeah, you can tell Ein."

"Hey Ein," Ed said as she raced out the door. Faye laughed and got out of bed. _I'll tell Jet first. That way he'll expect it if Spike freaks out,_ Faye thought, _I'll tell him today._

She exited her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked out into the living room.

"Hey Faye, how 'bout some breakfast?" Jet asked as he saw her.

"That would be great," Faye said. But as soon as Jet left the room she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Jet walked back out to the empty living room with a bowl of rice and some pancakes. He just shrugged and set it down on the small table and sat, waiting for Faye to return.

Faye soon walked out of the bathroom and she joined Jet on the couch.

"You sick again?" He asked.

"Yeah. I must have the flu or something," Faye lied. _I'll tell him after I eat._

But she didn't need to say anything. Jet was smart, and he had noticed a change in the way Faye acted. Her once bare midriff was now covered, and her once small stomach had began to grow. But most of all her sickness and her eating habits made him wonder. Not to mention her distance from cigarettes.

"Jet," Faye said.

"Yeah, what?" Jet asked.

"Do you have anymore?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jet took her plate and returned with another plate of pancakes. "You've been eating an awful lot lately," Jet said. He sat across from her.

"Yeah," Faye said.

"And what's with the change in clothes?"

"I just figured that I'd try something new."

"You've gained some weight too."

Faye stopped eating. "What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just wondering. You've changed so suddenly, and I'm wondering something," Jet said. He leaned closer to Faye. "Are you pregnant, Faye?"

Faye almost choked. But she swallowed and took a drink of the milk that now sat in front of her. "No. What gave you that idea?"

But she didn't fool Jet. "How long ago did you figure out?" He asked.

"About four months ago," she said looking down at her hands.

"Does Spike know?"

"Not yet. I've been trying to tell him but I always lose my nerve when I do actually start." She sighed. "I'm afraid of what he'll do to me Jet."

"I don't blame you," Jet said. He sat back. "It'll be a shock to him. He's not as observant as I am, you know."

"I know. He hasn't said anything about it lately. I just don't know how to tell him."

"I can tell him for you if you want."

"No, I want to do it." She leaned back.

"I'd do it soon if I were you," Jet said.

"I will, I'll do it tonight." She looked at her food, but she wasn't hungry anymore, so she picked up her plate and bowl and walked into the kitchen, then dumped them into the sink. Then she turned and picked them up again. She turned on the water and washed them and the other dishes that were lying in the sink. When she finished she put them back in the cupboards where they belonged.

"Thanks Faye," Jet said.

Faye jumped at the sound of the mans voice. "Don't do that Jet, you scared me."

"Sorry. But thanks." Jet smiled. Faye smiled back at him.

"Hey Jet, do we have any crackers?" Faye asked.

"Yeah, they're over here on this shelf." Jet pulled out a box of crackers and handed them to Faye.

"Thanks." She took them and walked pass him. She laid down on the couch, and thought, _I'll tell Spike tonight. I have to tell him._

Ed ran into the room and screamed with delight. "Bebop's going to have a baby."

Faye smiled. _Bebop's baby huh? I kinda like the sounds of that._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Spike docked the Swordfish in the Bebop's docking bay and walked out to join his friends. He had a bag full of woolongs that he had just gotten from his latest bounty. He had almost hit the button to open the door but stopped when he heard Jet mention him.

"Spike's gonna freak."

"No, Spike loves Faye Faye," Ed said.

_They're talking about me._ Spike thought, _Hmm, I'll just stay here a while and listen in._

"I just can't believe that Faye's pregnant," Jet said.

What will Spike's reaction be? Read the next chapter and find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Bebop's Baby part 2

_PREGNANT?_ Spike thought. _What the hell?_

"Jet and Ed should throw a party for Faye," Ed said.

"That's a good idea Ed. We'll give Faye our own little Baby shower." Jet smiled and stretched.

Spike made a ruckus as if her were just getting out of his ship and walked through the door. He threw the bag he carried at Jet. "Ten million woolongs!"

"Good job Spike," Jet said.

"Where's Faye?" He asked.

"She's sleeping. You're back late," Jet observed.

"This guy was tricky." Spike pulled out a cigarette, lit it and walked to Faye's door.

"Put out that cigarette if you're going in there," Jet said.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Just do it," Jet demanded.

Spike did as he was told and put out his cigarette. He shook his head and walked into the room. Faye was sleeping as Jet had said she was. He walked up to her and kissed her lips. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi Spike," she said.

Spike bent down and kissed her again. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay, but I've got to tell you something," Faye said as she sat up.

"Well you first then," Spike said.

"No, you can ask your question first." She was beginning to get nervous again.

Spike looked at Faye and asked slowly. "Faye, are you pregnant?"

Faye looked at him. "Who told you?"

"Nobody. I overheard Ed and Jet talking before I entered the living room." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is it true?"

"Yeah. We're gonna have a baby Spike." Fae was afraid to look into Spike's eyes, afraid of what she might see.

"Damn it Faye." Spike stood up. "Why the hell did you have to get pregnant?" He yelled

"What?" Her head shoot up and she looked at Spike.

"Why the hell did you have to go and do something like that?"

"It's not just me," she screamed back at him. "It takes two people to make a baby. You're the stupid bastard that didn't wear a fucking condom."

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"You were the one that started it all. I would've been fine, but no you had to come in and see me naked."

"You were the one who took all the hot water."

"So? Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"You wouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah I would've."

"Yeah right."

"It's still you're fucking fault Spike."

"Whatever you say Faye."

"Get the hell out of my room Spike."

"Gladly." Spike turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"It's all his fault," Faye said quietly as tears streamed down her face. "It's all his fault." She began to cry harder, she got up and locked her door then hid her face in her pillow. She cried herself to sleep that night.

"That stupid bitch," Spike said to himself as he left Faye's room.

"It' not her fault Spike," Jet said from the couch.

"You stay out of this Jet," Spike demanded. He walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Poor Faye Faye," Ed said. And she quietly walked to her own room.

"Yeah," Jet agreed. He turned off all the lights and went to bed himself.

Spike had a hard time sleeping that night so he put on his training pants and headed quietly to his equipment room. He worked harder that he ever had before. Punching the bag twice as hard, and moving faster than he ever had. The adrenaline rushed, just as his thoughts did. _What the hell am I going to do? Why the hell did that dump bitch have to get pregnant?_

"Slow down Spike. Or you'll give yourself a heart attack." Spike jumped as he heard Faye's voice.

"What the hell do you want?" He continued to punch the bag.

"Nothing anymore." Her voice was soft and full of hurt. She turned away and walked to her room. She once again locked the door and cried herself to sleep.

"Damn it Faye, come out of that room." Jet was angry. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and Faye hadn't left her room or unlocked the door the whole day.

"Go away Jet," Faye said quietly.

"You've got to come out and eat something. It's not healthy for you or the baby," Jet said.

"It's not like it matters," Faye yelled.

"Jet just leave her in there. She'd not gonna come out," Spike said. He was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.

Jet turned around. "Put that thing out," he demanded.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Because we're going to make sure that Faye has a healthy baby. She's got to stop. So we have to stop. We're setting a good example and making it easier for her," Jet explained.

"What? Now I have to stop smoking because of that stupid bitch?" Spike said, but he didn't put his cigarette out.

"No, _I'm_ making you stop." Jet walked over to Spike, took the pack of cigarettes that were laying on the table, and snatched the cigarette that Spike had out of his hand. "No more. You're quitting cold turkey like Faye and me." He put out the cigarette and flicked into a nearby trash can.

"Damn it Jet, that was a good cigarette. Now give me back my pack." Spike stood and attempted the take his pack away from his friend.

"No Spike, no more," Jet argued back.

"Damn it Jet, this isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be. I'm serious, no more."

"JET."

"Damn it Jet, just give him back his fucking cigarettes," Faye yelled from her doorway.

"Faye you came out." Jet dropped the cigarettes on the table and began to walk toward Faye.

"In fact Spike, let me have one of those," Faye said walking toward the pack lying on the table.

"No," Spike, Jet, and Ed all yelled. Spike flew forward and grabbed the cigarettes while Jet and Ed blocked Faye from getting any closer.

"Fine whatever," Faye said and she walked off toward the bathroom.

"Poor Faye Faye," Ed said.

"I thought you didn't care Spike," Jet said eyeing the pack of cigarettes Spike had flown toward so quickly.

"I don't. I just didn't want that bitch touching my cigarettes," Spike growled.

"Right," Jet said sarcastically. "Now give me the cigarettes." He held his hand out.

"No way Jet." Spike pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"Damn it Spike, don't you ever listen?" Jet yelled.

"Smoke bad for Bebop's baby," Ed said holding her nose.

"Shut up Ed." Spike shot an angry look at her, and she just got up and walked away.

"Spike give me the cigarettes," Jet demanded once again.

"Don't waste your breath Jet. He's too god damn selfish to care about anyone else," Faye said as she entered the room with two boxes of crackers, a jar of peanut butter and a butter knife.

"Shut the hell up Faye. Who asked your opinion anyway?" Spike yelled.

"Definitely not you," she said, and once again disappeared into her room locking the door behind her.

"Arg, damn it Spike," Jet yelled. "Look she's gone in her room again. Why the hell can't you just leave her alone?"

"Why can't I leave her alone? Why the hell can't _you_ leave _me _alone?" Spike retorted.

"Because regardless of what you want, Faye is going to have this baby. And we're going to make sure that it grows up healthy, and it doesn't pick up our bad habits," Jet said.

_I'm going to have this baby eh Jet?_ Faye thought after hearing what Jet said. _I'm not sure if I want to anymore._ But she didn't say anything and kept eating her crackers and peanut butter.

"She can have her fucking baby for all I care. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up my cigarettes," Spike said.

"So your cigarettes are more important to you that your child?" Jet asked. He was beginning to get fed up with Spike.

"That baby isn't mine," Spike said as he walked away. _That baby isn't min_e.

"Damn it Spike, you selfish bastard," Jet screamed as loud as he could.

The next few days on Bebop were full of tension. No body said much of anything to anyone. And Faye continued to lock herself in her room. Only coming out to throw up, go to the bathroom, and get food.

And regardless of what Spike had said, he had started smoking less and less. And although he hadn't noticed, Jet did.

_Maybe Spike does care after all,_ Jet thought. And soon Spike wasn't smoking a single cigarette.

"Thanks Spike," Jet said late one night.

"For what?" Spike asked.

"For quitting," Jet said, and he sat on the couch next to his friend.

"Yeah well." Was all that Spike said.

"Do you really fell the way you said?" Jet asked, curious of what his friend would say.

"What did I say?" Spike asked.

"Aw never mind," Jet said, not really wanting to get in another fight.

"Okay whatever," Spike said. He got up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night." But Jet continued to sit. And Spike disappeared.

"Hey Jet," Faye's voice was soft and low.

Jet jumped. "Faye!" She walked out of her room and sat down across from Jet, and he could see that she had been crying. "What's up?"

"Jet, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a mom. I hate kids," Faye explained. "And with Spike acting the way he is. I," she paused, "I don't know what to do."

"Well Faye the only thing I can tell you is that you need to take a class or read a book or something. I'm not exactly sure how to take care of kids either," Jet said. "And as far as Spike is concerned. Give him time. He'll come back to his senses."

"But what if he doesn't? Jet I don't want to take care of my baby alone. I want it to have a father," Faye said. "I love Spike, Jet. I want him to be a part of our baby's life."

"I know, but you've got to give him time," Jet repeated. "Now, are you hungry?"

"A little," Faye admitted.

"Alright come with me I'll make you something. What'd you want?" Jet asked. They stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Actually Jet. I kind of have a craving for Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs. Is that weird?" Faye said.

"No. So is that what you want?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, please." She sat down on a nearby chair. "Hey Jet?"

"Yeah?" Jet asked, as he dumped some noodles into the already boiling water.

"If Spike doesn't come to his senses, would you be willing to take on the roll of it's father?" Faye asked slowly.

Little did she know that Spike had heard, he was on his way to his training room and had stopped when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

_Jet be a father, yeah that's funny Faye_, Spike thought. And he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Did you just hear something?" Faye asked and she looked toward the door.

"I didn't hear anything, no," Jet said. He drained the noodles and began mixing the other ingredients in.

Spike shut up and quickly walked past the kitchen and into his training room.

"Thank you Jet," Faye said when he handed her a bowl full of macaroni and cheese with little hot-dogs.

"You're welcome."

"So what do you say?"

"Faye, you're a good friend, and as much as I do care, I don't think that would be a good idea. Spike wouldn't like it anymore than you or I would. So I have to decline," Jet said. "Well, there's more in the pan, you can just put your stuff in this sink when you're done. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, thank you," Faye said. Jet smiled and left. _What am I going to do? Who's going to take care of my baby?_ She finished eating and put her stuff in the sink. When she walked out of the kitchen she could hear Spike's hard breathing and the sound of his fists hitting the bag. She walked to the door and watched, but she hid herself in the shadows. _He moves so gracefully. Oh Spike, why don't you want to be a part of your baby's life?_

Faye watched in awe as Spike's body twisted and turned. She heard distinctly every punch and kick, as well as every breath he took. Her hand traveled up to her stomach. _This baby is part of Spike, so as long as I have it, I have Spike_, she thought and she smiled because of it.

Spike stopped for a moment and looked in Faye's direction. Faye moved back into the shadows more, but Spike saw the movement.

_Faye,_ he thought. "I know you're there Faye," he said grabbing a towel and wiping his face and neck. Faye stepped into the little light that was in the room. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Faye said. She looked down at the floor for a second then back up at Spike. The little light that shown made Spike's chest sparkle as it hit the little beads of sweat that rested silently on it, and Faye remembered his chest being the same way right after they had finished making love. "Spike?" She finally said.

"What?" Spike asked, his voice quiet.

"Spike, why don't you want to be par..." Faye started to speak but Spike interrupted.

"Don't say anything about that _thing_ in your stomach," Spike said. "I might get mad."

Faye sighed. "Spike?"

"What is it now?" He was starting to get annoyed.

"I know this isn't going to help anything," she said. "But I still love you Spike. Regardless of what you're doing or how much I've been trying not to." She looked at Spike, but he didn't say anything, he just stood where he was. "Good night Spike," she said as she turned to go to her room.

"Good night Faye," Spike said quietly, almost to himself. He then turned back to his bag and began his workout again.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't concentrate. _Even though I've been a bastard she still loves me_. He sat down on the floor_. Why have I been acting this way? Why did I freak out so much when she told me? _Spike was confused, but he got off the floor took a shower and went to bed.

The next couple of months on Bebop were normal. Faye now came out and conversed with the others. And she even got a baby shower, although it was only Ed and Jet that were there.

Spike didn't bicker with Faye much anymore, but they still had their moments. And Faye had begun rearranging her bedroom to make room for the baby's things. She already had a crib, which Ed and Jet bought, as well as a bouncer and some clothes. But that was it.

And finally Spike came to his senses. It was late, and everyone on the Bebop slept peacefully, except for Spike. He sat in his bed and decided that he had to talk to Faye at that very moment. So he got up and walked to Faye's room. He didn't knock for he knew she would be asleep, so he opened the door slowly and walked in. Making sure that he made as little noise as possible when he shut it.

_She's so peaceful when she's asleep,_ he thought. "Faye," he said quietly. "Faye, wake up." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "Faye?" But she didn't move, so he bent down and kissed her lips. _It's been so long since I've tasted her lips._

Faye's eyes fluttered open as she felt his warm lips. "Good you're awake," Spike said when he saw her open eyes.

"Spike what're you doing here?" Faye asked tiredly.

"Look," Spike said, "I've been thinking and I was really an asshole that night when you told me you were pregnant." He sat down on the edge of Faye's bed. "I guess I just kind of wasn't expecting it. But that's not a good reason to behave the way I have. I love you Faye, and I've decided that if you'll let me, I'd really like to father our baby."

Faye smiled. "You mean it Spike?"

"Yeah, I mean it."

Faye sat up and kissed Spike passionately. "Thank you Spike."

"So do you mind if I stay the night?" Spike asked standing up.

"Not at all." Faye hopped out of her bed and Spike crawled in. Then Faye reentered.

Spike's hand rested on Faye's stomach. "So," he asked, "what is it?"

"It's a boy," Faye answered. She looked at Spike who was smiling.

"A boy eh?"

"Yep, and it'll look just like you Spike."

"No, he'll look just like you," he kissed her. "I've missed you. And I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I forgive you. Now go to sleep Spike," Faye said, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep, once again content for she had Spike back.

The next morning Jet woke up at his normal time and made breakfast for him and Edward, who was also awake. Spike was normally up and about at this time as well, but since he wasn't Jet went to wake him.

He walked to Spike's door and knocked. "Hey Spike wake up," Jet said. "Wake up," he said again. But when there was no answer he opened the door. "Spike get up." But the room was empty. "That's strange." Jet walked all around the Bebop looking for his friend. "Hey Ed, have you seen Spike?"

"Edward no see Spike," Ed answered.

"Alright, I'll go ask Faye, maybe she'll know." He walked to Faye's door and knocked a couple times. But when there was no answer he cracked the door a little. "Hey Faye," he said, but he stopped when he saw what he had been looking for.

Faye was lying on her back with her right hand beside her head, and her left resting on her stomach. Spike was lying on his side, his left hand under his head and his right holding Faye's.

Jet smiled _So they finally made up._ He backed up and shut the door.

A few minutes later Spike awoke, but he didn't move, he just stared at the sleeping Faye. He sighed with contentment and leaned over and kissed Faye's forehead.

Faye moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She stretched and smiled at Spike. "I was afraid it was a dream," she said.

"Nope," Spike said quietly. "This is reality."

"I'm glad." Faye sat up.

"Me too," Spike said, and he too sat up. He kissed Faye's neck and she smiled again and sighed.

"Oh Spike." She turned and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She got out of bed and began clothing herself. Throwing her nightgown at Spike after removing it. Spike removed it from his head and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around Faye's waist the best he could and holding her close.

"I want to stay like this forever," Spike whispered in Faye's ear.

"Me too Spike, me too." But she turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. The two reluctantly parted after a while, and Faye dug through her drawers and soon pulled out some of Spike's clothes. "Here, these have been in here for a while." She handed them to Spike, who quickly got dressed. And the two left the room hand in hand.

"Hey," Jet said. "It's nice to see you two made up." He stood. "Faye you have an appointment on Mars today."

"Okay, thanks Jet." Faye said as she waddled to the couch and sat down with Spike following.

"What's the appointment for?" Spike asked.

"It's to make sure that the baby is okay," Faye explained. "You can come."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll get to see your baby for the first time. And this way Jet doesn't have to take me."

"That would be great." Spike leaned over and kissed her. "So Jet what's for breakfast?"

"Cold French toast," Jet said. "But I'll heat it up for you." He walked toward the kitchen.

"I'll help you Jet," Spike said, and he followed.

"How's Faye Faye today?" Ed asked.

"I'm doing okay for a pregnant woman," Faye replied.

"Faye sure is getting big," Ed noticed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure it's normal though," she said.

"Here you go," Spike said as he entered the room and handed Faye one of the two plates he carried.

"Thanks Spike." She took the plate and began to eat. "Hey Jet, when's the appointment?" She asked after she finished eating.

"It's in a couple of hours," Jet answered. "While you're there you may want to pick up some fathering books for Spike."

Faye smiled. Over the last two months she was mostly found reading books on how to take care of her baby during and after pregnancy. "That's a good idea." She sighed and laid down on the couch, her head in Spike's lap and her feet hanging over the end of the couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Spike ran his fingers through her silky purple-blue hair.

"So Spike, what made you come to your senses?" Jet asked.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to be a part of her, and our child's life," Spike said.

"You really do love her don't you?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, I do Jet, I really do. I've never felt this way about anybody."

"Not even Julia?"

"Not even Julia."

Jet smiled at the honesty of his friend. "Well I'm going to go take care of my Bonsai plants," Jet said, and he disappeared.

Spike looked at Ed, who was watching him. "So Edward, what have you been up to?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh nothing," Ed replied, "What's Spike going to name Faye's baby?"

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think Ed?"

"I think it should be Edward."

Spike laughed. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Ed bounced off the chair and ran around the room her arms stretched out like a plane. "Edward."

Spike rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Faye, hey Faye wake up." Spike shook her lightly.

"Huh?" Faye opened her eyes and yawned.

"It's time to go to your appointment," Spike said.

"Alright, just give me a second, I've got to use the bathroom." She got up and waddled to the bathroom.

"You know where you're going right?" Jet asked.

"Yeah," Spike answered. He got up and walked to the door out to the docking bay.

"Okay let's go," Faye said. And they left.

When they got to the doctors office they checked in and only had to wait a little while until Faye's name was called.

"Okay let's have a look at your child shall we," the doctor said. "This may be a little cold," he warned. Faye jumped a little as the cold gel hit her stomach. "Here we go." the doctor flicked on the screen and began to move the paddle around. "There."

"Oh wow." Faye said.

"Hey doc. what's that?" Spike asked pointing at the screen.

"That's the baby's head," the doctor explained.

"Okay then what's that?" Spike asked pointing once again.

"That's the other baby's head," the doctor said casually.

"Other baby?" Faye asked.

"Why yes. Didn't you know there were two little rascals in there?" The doctor asked.

"Two!" Spike and Faye both asked.

"Yes, didn't you know that?" The doctor asked, beginning to get confused.

"No, the last place I went told me that I was only going to have a boy," Faye exclaimed.

"Let me guess, the last place you went was on Mercury right. The place where all the monitors are broken?" The doctor hypothesized.

"Yeah how'd you know that?" Faye asked.

"We've had a couple people who got mixed up," the doctor explained. "They weren't too careful with making sure they had the right pictures. But you're having twins."

"Wow twins," Spike said in a daze.

"What are they?" Faye asked excitedly.

"Well by the looks of it you've got a boy and a girl," the doctor said after he studied the screen carefully.

"Did you hear that Spike? A boy and a girl," Faye said through her smile.

"Yeah," Spike replied.

"Well," the doctor said. "It looks like they're doing fine."

"That's great," Faye said.

"How have you been?" the doctor asked Faye.

"I've been good," Faye answered. "As good as can be expected, I suppose."

"Good, well you should have another appointment in another month or so okay?" The doctor instructed.

"Alright," Faye agreed.

"Okay, well I'll wipe this gel off you're stomach and then you're free to go." He picked up a tissue and wiped her stomach clean.

"Thanks," Faye said, and she sat up and pulled down her shirt.

"Well Faye it was nice meeting you," the doctor said as he shook her hand. "You too Spike."

"Thanks doc," Spike said.

Faye walked to the door. "Thank you." She smiled and she and Spike walked out off the doctors office.

"What now?" Spike asked.

"Well I think we need to go shopping," Faye said. "Do we have any money?"

"Yeah I brought a couple hundred woolongs with me." He pulled out a huge bag.

"Great that should be enough." She paused. "Do you think we'll be able to fit another crib and some other things in the swordfish?"

"Yeah, we can get a couple things, but we may have to come back."

"Okay well let's go."

The two shopped for a while. And they managed to get all the things they needed for the time; another crib and bouncer, as well as some clothes for their daughter. And of course, some books for Spike. And although it took a while they got everything into the Swordfish and headed back to the Bebop.

When they arrived back at the Bebop they each grabbed a couple bags and entered the living room.

"Faye Faye," Ed yelled as they walked through the door.

"Hello Ed," Faye said.

"How'd it go?" Jet asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Faye said.

"Hey Jet help us unload the ship will ya," Spike called.

"Yeah sure." Jet stood and walked to the Swordfish.

Spike and Faye took everything into Faye's room and placed it on Faye's bed.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" Jet asked as he brought the second bouncer and a bag of clothes, bibs, and bottles in the room.

"Jet look at me," Faye said.

"Yeah what about you?" Jet asked.

"Look at my stomach, it's a bit big don't you think?"

"You're pregnant, you're supposed to be big."

"Yes, but doesn't it seem that I'm bigger that I'm supposed to be?"

"Faye, what're you getting at exactly?"

"There was a mix up at the last place she went," Spike chimed in.

"I'm not just having a boy Jet. I'm having a girl too," Faye explained.

"You mean you're having twins?" Jet was excited.

"Yup." Faye smiled.

"That's great," Jet said.

"Yay!" Ed bounded into the room. "Bebop's having Twins."

"Oh Ed," Faye and Spike both said while rolling their eyes."

"Yippee." Ed ran to Faye and wrapped her arms as far around Faye's waist as she could.

"Back off Ed" Spike said, and Ed did as she was told.

"Come on Ed, you can help me rearrange my room while the guys go get the rest of the stuff," Faye said as she sat on her bed.

Jet placed the bouncer on the floor, and he and Spike went back out to the Swordfish. And soon the Swordfish was empty and all the contents lay on Faye's bed and floor.

Jet assembled the second crib and set it right next to the other one. While Faye and Ed put the baby clothes in the new dresser Faye had got a couple weeks ago. And Spike just kind of stood around not knowing what to do.

"Hey Spike?" Faye said after a while.

"Yeah." Spike had jumped a little but he was glad that some one finally spoke.

"Will you get me an apple please?" Faye asked. And she sat down on the bed.

"Sure." Spike left and soon came back with an apple.

Everyone had left and Faye now lay on her bed.

"Thanks Spike." Faye said. She sighed, "This has been an action packed day."

"Yep." Spike sat down on the bed and handed Faye the apple.

Faye took a big bite out of the apple. "So what do you think we should name them?"

"I don't know," Spike replied.

The two sat in silence, the only noise coming from the crunch of Faye's apple. And when she finished she yawned.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Faye said. "Tell Jet that I think chicken sound's good for dinner and wake me when it's done will ya."

"Sure." Spike bent down and kissed her, then he left.

Jet and Ed sat on the couch.

"Hey Spike," Jet said.

"Hey," Spike said, and he flopped down on the chair across from his friends.

"Twins huh?" Jet thought out loud.

"Yeah," Spike answered quietly. He laid his head back.

"So what're you going to name them?" Jet asked.

"I don't know. Faye just asked me the same question," Spike said.

"Edward," Ed chimed in.

"No Ed," Spike said.

Jet chuckled. "I'd be thinking if I were you," he said. "She's only got three more months."

"Really that's all?" Spike asked surprised, _I thought we had more time than that._

"Yep." Jet stood. "Well what do you want for dinner?"

"Faye said that chicken sounds good," Spike said.

"Sounds good to me," Jet said. And he walked to the kitchen.

While the next two months passed Faye and Spike conversed about names, and more diapers and stuff for the twins were bought.

And soon Faye was in her ninth month of pregnancy. Things around the Bebop got tense and everyone waited anxiously until Faye's time would come and she would go into labor.

There's was always someone prepared and with her just in case. And Jet made sure that they were always close to a planet. Wanting to have some where that she could be taken.

And so all waited patiently and eagerly; anticipating the arrival of the twins. But weeks passed and soon her due date came and passed. And a week later Faye went into labor.

It was in the afternoon and Spike was off after a bounty. And she, Jet and Ed sat on the couch and watched TV. Then it happened, Faye felt the first contraction.

"Oh god," she screamed. "Jet."

"Oh my God, is it time Faye?" Jet asked hopping off the couch.

"Yes Damn it. Get me to the hospital," Faye demanded.

"Yeah Faye's going into labor," Ed sang.

"Ed shut up," Faye yelled. "And help me to the ship."

Ed did as she was told and helped Faye get to Jet's ship. And Jet appeared a few seconds later carrying a bag. "Ed," Jet said, as he opened his door and got into the ship, "Call Spike and tell him what's going on. And be quick about it. Tell him to come back and get you okay."

"Yes sir," Ed saluted Jet and shut Faye's door.

"Damn it Jet. get going," Faye yelled.

"I'm goin'," he said, and he sped off.

Ed bounded into the living room and called up Spike.

"Damn it Ed what do you want?" Spike asked. "I've almost got my bounty."

"Faye Faye went into labor," Ed said.

"WHAT? When?" Spike asked.

"Just now," Ed replied.

"Damn it," Spike said.

"Ed wants Spike to come get her," Ed said.

"I'll come back and get you as soon as I catch my bounty," Spike said. "Later." And he shut off the transmission.

Meanwhile Faye and Jet sat in the hospital. Faye on a bed in her hospital gown, and Jet sitting beside her.

"Damn it. Where's Spike?" Jet asked. He was getting impatient. "You'd think he'd at least come for this."

"Jet shut up," Faye demanded quietly.

"Sorry Faye. I just thought he'd be here by now," Jet said.

"He'll be here. Just give him a while," Faye assured him.

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

A couple hours later Spike arrived. "I'm here Faye," Spike said as he came through the door.

"What the hell took you so long?" Jet asked.

"I had to catch the bounty first, and then I had to go get Ed, and then I had to find out which hospital you were at," Spike explained.

"Oh, sorry," Jet said.

"Spike." Faye smiled at her lover.

"Hey." Spike walked over to Faye and kissed her. "How are you?"

"In a lot of pain," she answered.

"Well it's worth it right. You're going to bring two beautiful children into the world," Spike said, and he smiled. "Our children."

"Yeah, when you put it that way, I guess you're right." Faye smiled, and then she screamed.

"How are things going in here?" A nurse walked in the room and over to Faye, "I'm going to take a look and see how much you've dilated." Faye spread her legs. "Well you've only gone a little ways, It'll take a while longer till you're ready to deliver."

Faye put her legs back down. "Oh God," she said quietly.

"It's all right Faye," Spike said and he grabbed her hand.

"You're the father I take it," the nurse said.

"Yeah," Spike answered.

"Well congratulations," she said. And she walked out of the room.

"So," Jet now spoke, "What're you going to name them? You never told us."

"Yeah, Edward wants to know too," Ed said.

"Well," Faye started, "We decided on Jay for the boy and Hope for the girl."

"Jay, and Hope huh?" Jet pondered for a moment. "I like it."

"I'm glad." Faye said

Faye was in labor for another ten hours before it was time she be taken to the delivery room. Spike followed her and helped her through the delivery.

And finally at last, Spike held in his arms the most precious things he had ever laid eyes on. And thus, Bebop's twins were born.

Well there you have it. I hope that you liked it and please review and tell me your thoughts.

Thanks,

Gohaun


End file.
